Sleeping Ouji
by wytygr
Summary: My Dragonball Z version of the classic fairytale "Sleeping Beauty". There will be yaoi, of course! Family members will change, OOC-ness shall occur. If you're still interested, go ahead and read it.
1. Default Chapter

Sleeping Ouji

Prologue

  


A Dragon Ball Z Alternate Universe Fantasy Fan Fiction

  


Starring: Kakarot (as the handsome prince)

Vegeta (as Sleeping Beauty)

  


This will be a yaoi. Meaning male/male relationship.

  


Thanks to: Brothers Grimm: their story is the basis for this work

Walt Disney: his animated film has inspired much of this work

Akira Toriyama: the creator of Dragon Ball & Z (GT?) has also inspired much of this fic

  


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the above creations. They are the inspiration of this fic.

  


Summary: Here is my sweet little version of the classic fairy tale DBZ style. Set on a medieval Planet Plant. Since it is a fairy tale it will not be based on reality; neither is Dragon Ball Z. And many of the characters will be OOC due to it being a Fairytale.

  


❃Prologue ❃

  


Once upon a time...

  


The silence of a vast and flourishing forest was broken by a long caravan of horses, riders and carts. They were making their journey through the forest on a winding road that was the only creation by the hands of men. At the front of the procession was a guard of four knights in full armor. Upon their shields and blue capes the crest of King Bardock proudly rode. A Blue Dragon on a field of orange. Behind the knights were eight soldiers with smaller crest of the same design.

  


Then came three squires that were carrying tall flag poles. The squire riding at the right bore a flag with the emblem of Planet Plant. A large white dragon and unicorn. The dragon representing the Saiya-Jin and the unicorn for the Tsufuri-jin. On the left a squire rode baring the flag of the Saiya-Jin. The large white dragon was on a field of gold surrounded by smaller dragons of different colors. One of blue for the company of riders. One was of black for the House of Vegeta; of whom they were traveling to. One of red for the House of Turles. King Bardock's brother. Behind them rode the third carrying a flag with King Bardock's crest.

  


Following the squires rode the royal family. King Bardock in his finest blue fighting suit, white armor and blue cape. Beside him was his wife; the beautiful Queen ChiChi. Her long black hair was arranged in two braids that started at her temples and met in back of her head. Half then flowed down free while the other was a long single braid. She was in a gown made of the finest dark blue velvet with orange trim. Her short black cape was hooded with white fur of a great beast that roamed the southern polar regions.

  


Behind them on matching bay geldings came their nephew Raditz and their son Kakarot. Raditz, Turles' son, was older than his cousin by four years. He was now nine. Kakarot at five; was a double of his father but he had no scars on his face. Raditz wore a indigo fighting suit and red armor and cape with his families' crest of a red dragon on a purple field. Kakarot was in a similar outfit to his father.

  


The rest of the group followed in order of horse drawn carts loaded with travel trunks, chests and gifts for their hosts. Maids and other servants rode on the seats of the carts. Behind them came squires for the knights and king. Two ladies to attend to the queen. And last a guard of eight more soldiers dressed like the others and then four more knights dressed like their brethren.

  


The king and queen were discussing the good tidings of the blessed event of their oldest friends."Can you believe it, my love? Old Vegeta is finally going to be a father." The king remarked with a pleased grin to his wife.

  


ChiChi smiled in return and stated, "Yes, dear. And Dear Bulma has been waiting just as long to be a mother. At last they are having a baby. After all the years of trying! And wouldn't it be wonderful to have our families united?" She turned to cast a matchmaking eye at their son. "Just think! Kay could marry their child when they are old enough."

  


"It would be nice to be in-laws with our best and oldest friends. But love, we have to wait till the babe is born." The king agreed with his mate.

  


"Hopefully it's either a girl or a boy with a tail. That way there would be grandchildren." ChiChi was getting to love the idea more and more.

  


Male Saiya-Jins born with tails are able to have children. It was very rare though. Only one male in five hundred were born with one. Bardock's own father had a male mate with a tail. Who then gave birth to him and Turles. He missed his parents at times. Spina was a good king and Pumak was a good mate/queen.

  


Hearing chuckles behind them, ChiChi turned to hear the tail end of a randy joke. "Kakarot! Shame on you! Passing on such things to your cousin! Why Turles and Pasha will be furious if they found out he was being taught such things while he's with us! They'll never let him visit again!" She scolded her only child.

  


"Yes, mama. I'm sorry." Kakarot sheepishly replied to his mother. He waited till she turned back around then gave his cousin a nasty look. All he got was a soft chuckle.

  


Raditz had started with a few raunchy jokes he heard from his father's knights back home. Kakarot was a bit shocked at such things. Raditz had then replied that a mama's boy wouldn't know about them anyway. Which of course got Kakarot mad. So he then told a joke he heard from the arsenal master Roshi.

Of which his mother overheard.

  


Soon after that, Toma returned with a scouting report of the road ahead. He was King Bartock's head knight. He paused at the side of the road to await his lord's attention. When the king came along side him; he started his mount in step with the royal's. He then began his report. "Your majesty, there is no sign of any possible danger ahead. But as you and I both know that with Frieza and his evil wizard Babadi, there is no telling for sure."

  


The three Saiya-Jin kingdoms of Planet Plant were allied with the Tsufuri-jin for many years to combat their evil threat to the peace and health of all peoples. Side by side they fought against the vile Frieza and his wicked army controlled by his malicious wizard, Babadi.

  


"Make sure all the men are on full alert till we get to King Vegeta's castle. I want no one slacking at their duties." The king commanded his first-at-arms.

  


"As you will it, your majesty." With a salute the knight then carried out his orders.

  


The procession headed on its way with renewed caution. Till finally Castle Vegeta was spotted high upon a distant fortified hill. Their hearts were lightened by the site, but they stayed cautious. Several more miles they traveled until the forest was left behind and they came to a large clearing about the hill. Bordered fields dotted the landscape along with grazing land for livestock.

  


At the edge of the forest four tall towers were placed at specific compass points. One was at North-East; one at South-East, then South-West and North-West. Upon the mountains surrounding the forest and fields there were watchtowers as well. They were placed at the north, east, south and west compass points. While all the good people of Planet Plant were at war with Frieza and Babadi; it was wise to keep a sharp vigil on all the land.

  


Soon a large group of mounted soldiers and knights sped toward the party. The travelers halted their mounts and carts as the guard drew near. At the lead was a massive giant of a Saiyajin. His bald head gleamed from his sweat in the sun's light. Nappa, King Vegeta's head knight, came to greet his old comrades. Welcomes and salutations were exchanged before half King Vegeta's men and Nappa lead the travelers to the giant gate set within the stone wall that enclosed the city and castle.

  


As he and his men escorted the group ahead to the gate; the rest of the men continued their scouting of all the lands along the forest edge. It paid well to use caution in this time of war.

  


Before long the gate of the castle were before the large troupe. Above the gate on a walkway a guard hailed the travelers. Words were exchanged and then the gate started to rise to allow them inside the grounds. The band of travelers was by now weary as they slowly led their mounts into the courtyard.

  


When the group was finally through the mammoth gates; Nappa and his men left to join their fellow knights on patrol. The fatigued group made their way along the city's main road past shops and homes to the great castle of Vegeta.

  


Castle Vegeta was the largest of the Saiya-Jin palaces. King Vegeta was the head royal of his people. Stable boys came out to help the squires with assisting the company from their mounts and down from the carts. When all were dismounted, the stable hands took the horses away to be taken care of. The riders started to stretch sore and cramped muscles. Soon out the castle's front door came King Vegeta. He was making his way to the company in order to greet his oldest friend.

  


"Bardock, you old rascal! I was wondering if you'd all make it in time. ChiChi! You look the same as when you married this old devil. Tell me it hasn't been a strain for you!" he greeted them in a jovial manner. Apparently he was happy about being a father soon.

  


Bardock just laughed at his childhood friend's banter as his wife blushed. ChiChi then countered with, "Oh yes. It's been a strain for all these years. A strain not to take one of the cook's heavy pans and hit him over the head!"

  


All the surrounding group was soon in raucous laughter. Then King Vegeta soon sobered as he thought of his moody wife. "Well, I'm glad you're all here. Bulma will be relieved to have you near her when her time comes, ChiChi"

  


"So she hasn't had the baby yet?" ChiChi asked when her own giggles died down.

  


"No. But the midwife, Baba, said it will be one of the next three days. Bulma would have come out to greet you, but you understand."

  


"Of course! Well then, that's wonderful! I haven't missed it. Dear husband and old friend, please excuse me as I go to see Bulma." ChiChi courtesies to King Vegeta then gives Bardock a kiss before she hurried into the castle. She asked the head housekeeper where the Queen was; then with her attending ladies behind her, went in search of her best friend.

  


A smile on Bardock's face followed her way until she was out of sight. He turned to the tall regal man beside him. Noticing of how haggard his friend was looking around the eyes; he worried that all was not well with the queen's pregnancy. He soon realized that the birth of his first child was not the only worry on Vegeta's mind. He sensed it had to do with Frieza's army raiding some settlements along his land's northern border.

  


Just as he was about to address the subject with the king, Bardock felt a tug at his armor. He looked down to see his son and nephew looking up at him with expectant eyes. He gave a soft smile to the two boys. Bardock then introduced them to the flame haired and bearded King. "Vegeta, you remember my brother Turles' son, Raditz?"

  


"Of course I do! I was there at the lad's birth, too. Tell me boy, how goes it at home?"

  


"Well, sire. Mother and father are in good health. Mother is even going to have another child and papa is very pleased. Even with the continuing war with the 'Evil White One' the farmers and crofter were able to get a good harvest last fall. And things are looking like they may be the same this year. The Turtle Forest is always full of game. So far no one at home has been devastated by the war except for losing family." The boy answered respectfully to the king.

  


The Evil White One is what all children tended to call Frieza. They were scared to say his name incase Babadi should hear and put curses on them.

  


Vegeta smiled down at the boy as he said, "that's good news, lad. The news of your mother having another babe is most welcome. And the last thing we need is a famine as well as this damn war. Are you looking forward to being an older brother?"

  


"Yes sir! I hope it's a little brother. Kakarot is the closet I have to one, but I'd still like one all the same." Raditz answered truthfully.

  


"And what if the babe is a girl?"

  


"Well, mother is one. So I guess it will be alright." King Vegeta's question was cheekily responded to. They all laughed. Then Kakarot was introduced.

  


"And you know my son Kakarot, Vegeta." Bardock placed a affectionate hand on his son's shoulder.

  


"Who wouldn't! The boy is a carbon copy of you. Just not as ugly." The men chuckled as the boys were not used to such ease of jesting from their royal elders. "Well hello, Kakarot. I haven't seen you in nearly a year. You've grown a bit."

  


"Two whole inches, sir." Kakarot replied with a bow.

  


ChiChi obviously taught him good manners. King Vegeta then gestured for them to follow him into the castle. They saw a vast hall draped with tapestries and long banners between several hearths. Over the hearths set wall sconces with a multitude of lit candles.

  


Five long trestle tables were placed parallel with the walls. Along their lengths were many benches and chairs. At the back of the room was a large multi-colored widow. And before it was a long table that was adjacent to the others. At that table were the royal thrones and seats for special guest. Servants busily prepared the hall for the evening's meal.

  


Hanging down from the ceiling were three large carved wooden chandeliers with at least twenty candles apiece. Upon ladders servants were lighting each candle carefully. When they were done; the chandeliers were raised to the ceiling while being pulled up on ropes.

  


One wall slightly curved as it slanted down for the stair case it housed. They saw the two Queen's slowly making their way down the wide steps. ChiChi was holding the elbow of Bulma as she took each step with caution. Queen Bulma was quite round to her belly. Vegeta ran up the stairs to help his wife. He knew trying to get her to stay in bed was impossible. Especially with guest. She loved to entertain company.

  


"Dearest, you know that you're supposed to stay in bed." King Vegeta said to his blue haired wife. She was a rarity among the Saiyajin. Beautiful, kind and extremely intelligent. With long curly blue hair and azure eyes she had uncommon coloring for her race. With her intellect she would often create new devices for the war effort and for her people's comfort.

  


One of her other qualities was that she was immensely stubborn. Bulma looked at her husband and declared, "I am no invalid, my lord. I may be far along in the pregnancy; but I am in no way unable to perform my duties as queen and be a good hostess for our guests."

  


Vegeta could tell just by the fire in her eyes that there would be no arguing with his mate. And that was the main reason he hunted her for his Queen. "Then let me do my duty to you and escort you to your chair."

  


With a bright smile to her friend, Bulma took the offered arm of her mate. Slowly they made their way down the long staircase. Side by side they represented the pinnacle of Saiyajin perfection. Beauty and strength, intelligence and pride, compassion and nobility. The King and Queen of the Saiyajin people were a striking pair.

  


Bardock was reminded of why these two were the heads of their race just by looking at them. Everywhere the pair traveled they inspired awe. He hoped that the babe will be well and good.

  


When they had at last made their way to the dias, Bulma took her seat gratefully. The baby was sapping her strength as it got closer to her time. She just prayed she would make it through. She had seen many woman go through labor and not survive after the birth.

  


Vegeta called a page to get some refreshments for all the royals. When the lad returned he passed out goblets of wine and water along with a large platter of cheeses and bread.

  


ChiChi was anxious to talk to her oldest friend about the baby and potential names. "How has the pregnancy been? Has it been rough, dear?"

  


"Not as bad as I thought it would be. But now as the time draws near I feel so wary. I'm looking forward to holding my little one soon." Bulma answered her. She slowly rubbed her stomach in a circular pattern.

  


"Make sure you get a lot of rest and eat well to keep up your strength." ChiChi reminded her friend. After Bulma nodded at her advice ChiChi continued and asked, "Have you two thought of names yet?"

  


"If the babe is a boy and looks like me then we'll name him Vegeta. If he were to look like Bulma's family he'll be named Trunks." King Vegeta declared.

  


"And if it's a girl?" Bardock asked for his wife.

  


"We'll name her Aurora if she looks like Vegeta. Bura if she looks like my family." Bulma stated after sharing a look with her husband.

  


"What lovely names for a girl." ChiChi sighed. Dreams of having more of her own children floated through her head.

  


"You're thinking about having more children aren't you, love?" Bardock could tell by his wife's sigh. Her facial expression was even more of an indicator of her thoughts.

  


"Would that be so bad, Bardock? Kay could always use a sibling to play with. I do miss the feel of holding a baby in my arms." ChiChi stated her views to her spouse.

  


"Oh, I can hardly wait to hold my baby. Just a few more days and I'll be able to." Bulma herself was quite dreamy about being a mother soon. Just then a slight kick was felt. "Oh! You little scamp! Kicking your poor mother." She then began to rub her swollen stomach.

  


"Kicking, sweet? Maybe the babe is just as impatient to be out as you are." Vegeta chuckled and began to rub his wife's belly for her. As he started his ministrations he too felt a kick. Or was it a punch?

  


"He sure is an active baby." Vegeta smiled as he felt his child's response to his rubbing motions.

  


"He? How can you be so sure, dear?" Bulma raised a brow at her husband's statement.

  


"Just a feeling, I guess."

  


"A feeling? Like a premonition?" Bardock asked his friend. The idea that anyone, other than the mystics, having premonitions was incredible.

  


"Maybe not a premonition; but a feeling all the same." Vegeta clarified to his comrade.

  


"A boy will be just fine as long as we have a daughter as well." Bulma diplomatically stated.

  


"Yes indeed, Bulma. A daughter would be wonderful. Don't you think so, Bardock?" ChiChi looked to her husband for his answer.

  


"Quite true. A little look alike of her mother sounds very good. Even one of our own sounds fascinating,"

Bardock agreed.

  


ChiChi smiled at his statement. The discussion continued on and into other subjects. The boys had run up to Bulma and they began to talk to her.

  


"Hello, Aunty Bulma." Kakarot greeted with a cherubic smile.

  


She smiled down at the boy in return, "It's good to see you as well, Kay."

  


"Hello, Queen Bulma." Raditz respectfully said.

  


"Hello to you as well, young man." Bulma nodded her head slightly.

  


"Is there really a baby inside you?" Kakarot asked as he pointed to her swollen stomach.

  


"Kay! You're such an idiot." Raditz was embarrassed at his cousin's forwardness.

  


"Why yes there is. Do you want to feel the baby moving?" Bulma inquired.

  


"Feel it move? How?" Kay asked with wide eyes.

  


"Put your hand right here." Bulma pointed to where she was feeling little kicks and waving arms.

  


When Kay placed his hand on her belly he jumped back as he felt a nudge. "What was that?"

  


Bulma giggled at his inquisitiveness. "That's the baby moving. Raditz, would you like to feel?"

  


"My mother is going to have a baby soon. So I guess I should find out what it feels like." He attentively placed his hand were Kay had put his. His eyes widened even more as he too felt a kick. "Wow. That's weird."

  


Seeing his cousin fearlessly touching the queen's stomach; Kay replaced his hand on the swollen mound. The baby responded even harder at his touch; as if it were trying to touch him back.

  


"My, Kay! I think the baby really likes you!" Bulma smiled down to the boy.

  


He beamed a smile in return as he felt the world for the blue haired queen and now the little baby she carried.

  


The boys continued to touch the pregnant royal for a few moments longer. Raditz soon became interested in the adult's conversation about the war with Frieza and Babadi. Kakarot was reluctant to remove his hand; but he had become quite hungry. So he went to the refreshment tray and took some bread and cheese. His father refilled his water and he sat down next to his parents. He could barely wait to be old enough to fight with his father and the others against the evil pair. He happily chewed on bread and cheese as he listened to the elders talk.

  


The conversation lasted for a few hours. Soon it neared the evening meal. The servants began to set up benches, chairs and pews at the long trestle tables. Both royal house's knights began to step into the hall and take seats near the front. Others came into the hall and soon the tables were filling.

  


Food was brought out by the many servants and pages. Trays and platters piled high with beef, poultry, pork, fish, vegetables, breads and almost anything else Saiyajins ate. Wine, beer, milk and water flowed from pitchers and bottles. The meal progressed into the night and many of the knights engaged in song of fair maidens and hunting mythical beasts.

  


The next day was much of the same at the meals and the guests had been shown around the castle grounds to see the improvements and newest additions. Vegeta showed them the newest mill that Bulma had designed. It was being used to cut and saw tree logs into lumber. Tours of the surrounding farms and land had also been partaken.

  


All was quiet later that night as the royals sat around the hearth in the royal bed chamber. Bulma and ChiChi were busy sewing together the last few baby garments that needed to be done. Bardock and Vegeta discussed the latest battle plan for their armies. The boys were playing with dice and little blocks.

  


As Bulma was snipping the string, after having finished the last undershirt for the baby, she felt a severe pang in her lower back. Dropping the scissors to the floor she clutched her stomach. Another spasm of pain hit hard."Ouch!"

  


ChiChi looked up from her own finished work to see her friend doubled over in pain. "Oh my! Bulma!" She hurriedly got up from her chair and rushed to Bulma's side.

  


"I... I think it's... time for the baby." She panted as another wave of pain racked her frame.

  


Having heard the commotion, Vegeta and Bardock hastened to their wives. Seeing Bulma in distress, Vegeta became worried. "Bulma dear, what is it?"

  


"The baby. It's time." As soon as she said that a strong pain sliced through her stomach. "OW!" Then she felt water pooling between her legs. "I think my water just broke."

  


Vegeta nearly passed out when she said that. ChiChi seeing the stunned men just standing still took charge. She sent Bardock to fetch the midwife and inform the kitchen staff that it was the Queen's time. She told Vegeta to set some fresh linens on the bed and to get a large robe and sleeping gown for Bulma. She told the boys to pick up the toys they were playing with and go to their shared room.

  


"Is aunty going to be all right, mama?" Kakarot asked his mother. He was frightened for the loving queen and the little baby whom he already felt a great need to protect.

  


"She'll be fine. She's going to have the baby very soon and I don't want you boys in here. So be off with you two!" ChiChi calmly explained to her son. The boys rushed out the room.

  


A few moments later in came the short wrinkled old midwife Baba and Bardock right behind her. Servants scurried in after them and finished up the other preparations for the birth. Water was brought in buckets and set near the fire to stay hot. King Vegeta went to his wife's side and lifted her in his arms to help her to her feet.

  


ChiChi sent her own husband to keep the boys company. She was sure Bulma didn't want him to see her change into the gown. The midwife, ChiChi and Vegeta stayed to help Bulma out of her wet clothes and into the clean dry gown. When they were done they helped her to the large four-post bed.

  


ChiChi poured some cool water into a basin and brought it along with a small piece of clothe to a night stand. Vegeta was to use that to keep his wife's head cool and for comfort when needed.

  


Baba and ChiChi got some towels and placed them under Bulma' hips and legs. As they did so Bulma felt another hard contraction. She clutched at her husband's hand.

  


The night wore on as contractions got closer together. Vegeta rubbed Bulma's lower back and spine to ease his mate's discomfort. When needed he wiped her forehead and gave her small sips from a goblet. Bulma was sweating profusely and it wouldn't be good if she got dehydrated.

  


Five long hours had gone by before it became time for Bulma to push. Baba had seen a dark head of hair beginning to crown and informed the beautiful blue haired queen to push at her next contraction. The labor was intense as she usually reasonable queen began to hurl curses and insults at her husband.

  


"Yes, love. I know I'm a selfish bastard for getting you pregnant and putting you through this." Big mistake.

  


"Don't you dare patronize me, you smelly ugly son of a... BITCH!" Bulma screamed as the baby's head fully crowned from her. As soft cry was heard from the infant.

  


It wasn't much longer until the babe had come fully into the world. With one last push and curse at her husband, Bulma gave birth to her first child. A scream and cry from the baby let them know that a strong lunged warrior was born.

  


"It's a boy!" ChiChi hadn't squealed since she was a teenage girl.

  


Baba held up the infant for all to see. Then before their eyes they saw a strange movement behind the baby. It was a swing from a long hairy appendage. The baby had a tail!

  


He also quite clearly had his father's coloring and looks. A strong widow's peek pointed down to his nose in rich black hair. Hair that was so soft it felt like silk.

  


Bulma began to cry. "He's so beautiful. He's just so perfect. Let me hold my baby." Baba handed the now wrapped and cleaned babe to his mother. When he was placed in her arms the little prince stared at the blue haired person that held him. Then a man with dark hair and eyes came into his view. He scrunched his nose and yawned. His black eyes never left their faces. "Isn't he wonderful, Vegeta dear?"

  


"You're not mad at me anymore?" The new father hedged.

  


"Mad at you? When was I mad at you?" Bulma was confused. 'What is he talking about?'

  


Smartly deciding to drop the subject; Vegeta answered his wife's previous question. "That he is, love. What will we name him?"

  


Bulma thought it over, "He does have a tail. You know what that means."

  


"He can give birth to children of his own. I don't see what that has to do with naming him." Vegeta was now confused.

  


"Well, I thought you would what him named after you since he's nearly your double. But the tail? Do you want him named after you since he has a tail?" Bulma wasn't so sure about how much her husband would be willing to have a childbearing son with his name. The man had a great deal of pride.

  


"What would be so wrong in that? We had already agreed on the names. So now our son will be named Prince Vegeta." At his name the little prince waved his arms in the air. It seemed he liked his name.

  


"You like that name; don't you, little Vegeta?" Bulma softly asked her son. She got a coo for a reply. Both parents chuckled and then the baby tried to imitate the sound and giggled. Little spit bubbles came out of his mouth as he did so.

  


"Do you hear that, boy? Your name is now Vegeta. Prince of Castle Vegeta. The main house of the Saiyajins."

  


The news of the birth had soon been spread throughout the castle and by mid-morning cheers were heard coming from the courtyard below. Now was the preparation for the week long celebration and banquet for the Prince's birth. Many nobles from both Saiyajin and Tsufuri-jin were invited. Along with royals and the Council of Sorcery. People of common birth would be fed well in the courtyard outside since the great hall would be full of nobility.

  


The days drew near to the celebration banquet while the royal family and their friends got acquainted with the new arrival. The little prince won the hearts of all who knew him. His tail would be seen waving happily to any that came near him.

  


Kakarot adored him almost as much as the babe's parents. Whenever he wasn't training with his father, cousin and honorary uncle he would be found at Queen Bulma's side nearest Prince Vegeta. Much to the ridicule of his cousin. It stopped when he gave Raditz a beating he wouldn't soon forget.

  


The day of the celebration and great banquet soon arrived. Royals from both Tsufuri-jin and Saiyajin would be staying at the castle. They arrived with gifts for their hosts and the newborn prince. All awaited in a long line as each presenter stepped forward to the royal family with their offerings.

  


Turles and Pasha came with a gift of mink for the King and Queen. For the Prince they bestowed a finely crafted spear. Raditz gave a leather pouch full a the best herbal seeds as a gift. Bardock and ChiChi gave the baby a gold and silver dagger. They then gave a golden ern as a gift to their friends. Kakarot presented a hand carved wooden box filled with sensu beans he got himself from the ancient secret grower.

  


One of the Tsufuri-jin royal families came next. King Krillin along with his Queen, Eitennia, gave the prince a great white pearl. Their kingdom was by a great sea to the far west. Their little daughter Marron, only four in age, gave the baby a golden sea shell. They had brought a whole giant swordfish salted along with several tuna in a large cold case for the Saiyajin royal hosts.

  


Another Tsufuri-jin royal family came next. King Yamcha and his blonde wife, Erasa, gave a white mare and black stallion to King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. Their kingdom was nestled in a great valley with fine grazing land. The matched equine pair was to breed a foal for the Prince. They had no children of their own as yet.

  


Emperor Chaotzu and his Empress came forth next. Their gift for the babe was a shield of the finest honed steel. The ore was mined from the mountains surrounding their Empire. To the King and Queen they gave a cart of un-smithed steel rods and beams. These Tsufuri-jins were unlike their brethren. They were doll-like in appearance.

  


King Tien and Queen Launch stepped forward after their old friends took their seats. They presented a finely crafted Sword to the prince. To King Vegeta and Queen Bulma they gave forth a marble statue of a dragon. The Tsufuri-jin royals had their kingdom nestled north of the previous pair's empire.

  


There was no head Tsufuri-jin royal house like that of the Saiyajin. All four kings met once monthly to discuss policy and diplomatically vote on issues.

  


Next came the Queen's parents. Lord and Lady Briefs. The pale purple haired scientist and his pleasant blonde wife traveled a long way from there northern home. They gave their grandson the finest set of Saiyajin armor ever created. The material would stretch as the boy grew and re-knit when damaged. Lord Briefs had also created a training chamber unlike any before for his daughter and son-in-law. At the top of the structure were panels that would absorb heat from the shining sun; thus creating the energy it needed to work. The interior would get hot and cause the pressure to build. It was to train the body and lengthen stamina. The longer a person could stand the heat and pressure, the stronger they would become.

  


King Vegeta's head knight, Nappa, stepped forth next and he gave the babe a dagger with red ember like jewels at the hilt. And to his king and queen he gave a great boar he had hunted that morning. It was quickly set over a blazing fire in the kitchens.

  


Toma stepped forward. He gave the prince a fine bow with a quiver of arrows. To the proud parents he presented a stag that joined the boar moments later.

  


Turles' head knight was next in line. His name was Paragus and his gift was a hunting hawk. Pheasants were the gift to the king and queen. They had been caught by the same hawk that was then given to the baby prince.

  


Other nobles stepped forward with their gifts. Some brought furs and cloth. Others brought wares and fine goods. Some furniture and furnishings. Trinkets and little treasures were given.

  


A toy maker had come with a case of finely made toys. Marionettes, music boxes, and stuffed dolls and bears lit the baby's eyes with glee as they were moved about before him. The toy maker also had a large music box for the royals. When opened two dancers would sway to a waltz.

  


Musicians played for the baby and also gave gifts of instruments. Finally the long line dwindled down to a few last presenters.

  


The twelve mystics of the great Council of Sorcery had finally arrived to give their gifts to the little prince. The guild was made up of many different old races of the planet.

  


First in line was a pale lilac-ish elf looking man named Shin. He had a single row of white hair along the middle of his head. He stepped close to the cradle and said aloud his gift before sprinkling a fine shiny purple dust over the Prince's head. "My gift to you, young Prince, is the gift of knowledge."

  


Next to come forth was a tall being called Kibito. He was a reddish elf and had white long hair. He sprinkled a red dust over the infant and presented his gift. "Prince Vegeta, my gift to you is the gift of good health." The baby giggled and cooed as the sparkling powder tickled his nose before it evaporated into his skin like the other did.

  


Then came a short very dark skinned man with large red lips. He had a wide girth but was quite friendly and hummed as he walked or did anything else. He was the genie, Popo. He sprinkled a golden dust above the boy as he gave his gift, "My gift is the gift of voice. You will sing like the birds in the spring time."

  


Little Vegeta enjoyed all the attention he was getting. He cooed and waved his arms in the air to great and thank each mage. He won their hearts instantly.

  


Next the former head of the council stepped forward. He was an ancient green skinned man with antennae at his temples. The dust he sprinkled over the cradle was green. Guru declared his gift to the prince, "My gift to you, little one, is the gift of fertility." Since the prince was born with a tail it was a most welcomed present.

  


The only two female members of the council stepped forth one after the other. The first was a red headed tall woman named Snow. She sprinkled a yellow dust over the baby as she gave her gift. The gift of Grace.

  


The second, named Adelle, had long pale purple hair. She was a child for all time and by her side flew two winged cherubs. The dust she sprinkled was colored pink. Her gift was that of Beauty. Within and without.

  


Next was the cat god, Korin. As he stated his gift he too sprinkled a fine dust over the baby. The dust was white and his gift was Foresight.

  


Then came forth the only Saiyajin member of the council, Broli. He was born with golden hair and had great powers. The powder was colored brown and as he sprinkled that over the prince's head he declared that his gift was that of Pride.

  


The great head of the Council then came forth. He was the son of the former head, Guru. His name was Kami. He sprinkled a silver dust over the cradle as he presented his gift. "Young Prince, my gift to you is that of Wisdom." Little Vegeta cooed quite loudly at the tall green man.

  


Then came the eldest of his three sons, Nail. As Nail sprinkled a fine aqua dust over the babe he said aloud his gift. The gift of Strength.

  


Next came the youngest of the brothers, Dende. He was shorter than his tall siblings, but his voice rang true as he sprinkled a fine orange powder over the baby. His gift was that of Virtue.

  


And then came the last of the council members. The second son of Kami, Piccolo. As he was about to bestow his gift to the little Prince; a great gust of wind blew open the doors of the grand hall. In stepped the terrible Frieza and the malicious Babadi. 

  


"Well, well. What have we here? A party? And why wasn't I invited?" The white skinned creature asked in his feminine voice that hid a sadistic and cruel heart.

  


"You weren't wanted here, you filthy demon!" Bulma yelled at Frieza as she picked up her son from his cradle and held him close.

  


King Vegeta and many of his men and close friends all gathered around the Queen and infant to protect them if need be.

  


Frieza just laughed a cackle that made the fine hairs on the napes of those present to rise. Babadi was no improvement. The sight of his evil grinning face sent servants running to safety.

  


"Not wanted? Now that hurts, your majesty. I would have expected at least a card or a note, but to get nothing. Now that was quite rude. Wouldn't you say so, Babadi?"

  


"Yes, lord Frieza, very rude. How shall we rectify the matter?" Babadi wanted to cause some pain and suffering. He loved to see people cry and plead for mercy. It was futile, for he had none to give.

  


"I say teach them about being poor hosts by giving our own gift to the boy. I'm sure they'll be very sorry then for being so lax." Frieza suggested with a eerily gratifying tone.

  


Bulma hugged her child even tighter causing the baby to whimper and squirm. She tried to sooth him by bouncing the babe lightly. The infant's father drew his sword as he stepped before his wife and son. He would cut the curs before him in two pieces if they tried to come near his family.

  


"A gift, aye? Hum... what should we give the little prince that he hasn't gotten already. I just hate getting two of the same gifts myself. It'll have to be something special." Babadi trailed off as he thought about the 'gift' while rubbing his chin. Soon the crowd saw a most wicked grin split upon his face. They all knew something bad was about to happen. "I think I now know what to give the little brat. Ah yes. This is our gift to the boy; so you all had better listen. Before the end of his fifteenth year, the prince will cut his finger on the horn of a dragon and die!"

  


Women in the crowded hall screamed at the cruel curse upon the innocent precious baby. The men charged forth as the two demonic men disappeared without a trace.

  


Bulma was crying as she held her baby close. "How? How can two people be so cruel as to hurt a little baby. My baby has never done anyone harm. How can this happen?" She sobbed as her speech ended.

  


The Saiyajin king walked over to his family and held them both close in his arms. Vegeta had no idea on how to protect his only child. His heir.

  


Kami soon stepped forward. "Your majesties? I think I might know of a way to help the situation."

  


Vegeta got a hopeful look in his eyes, "You can undo this evil curse?" Bulma also looked at the mage with crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

  


"I am most sorry. But no. I have already given the boy a gift. But my son, Piccolo, has not." Kami gestured for his middle son to come near the royals.

  


"Father?" Piccolo was unsure if he was able to rid the cruel fate spoken over the little baby. Looking at the infant with his tail curled around his mother's wrist and staring into his eyes; Piccolo knew he had to try his best.

  


"Do you think you can undo the curse, son?" Kami asked of him. All those in attendance looked on in great hope.

  


"Babadi's magic is too strong for me to lift the curse completely." Cries of despair echoed in the stone hall. "But I might be able to lessen it's evil end."

  


"Then do what you must." Kami had faith in his second son.

  


"Please, do what you can for my little boy." Bulma begged.

  


"Yes. Whatever it may be. Just don't let him die." King Vegeta pleaded.

  


Piccolo took a pinch of an indigo powder from a pouch at his left hip. As he sprinkled that over the baby he spoke a counter spell, "If these ill tidings should come to past. Do not fear, for it shall not last. Not death, for sleep you will take. With true love's first kiss, this spell shall break."

  


A glow encompassed the infant then it slowly faded. The good kingdoms and people of Planet Plant could now only hope and pray that Piccolo's spell would work.

  
  
  
  


❀ Author's Notes ❀

  


Well, that was my intro to one of my favorite fairytales of all time. I love the Disney® version. I've seen a few fairytales done with Dragon Ball Z characters around. I've never seen this one though. I hope it's ok with everybody. And I hope I get it out before someone else does.

  


I've read a good one on FF.net. It's a DBZ fan fic of the fairytale "Swan Lake". I can't think of the author's name right now. It was a yaoi. I saw one of "Beauty and the Beast" as well. Pan was Beauty and Trunks was the Beast. Again I can't think of the author. I think someone did "Cinderella" with Kakarot as the maid and Vegeta as Prince Charming. I also think that person did a few other fairytales. Like "Puss In Boots" and "Little Red Riding Hood". I could be wrong. I don't remember that author's name either.

  


These people inspired me to write this. And since it's my favorite; I am going to do my best possible. Hopefully it doesn't suck. I know I added more than what was in the book and the movie. I just wanted a good introduction. In the book only twelve fairies were invited to the celebration; while in the movie only three are seen. I'll be using all three media in this story. The fairytale, the movie, and Dragon Ball Z.

  


A little dig at the HBO program "Happily Ever After: Fairytales for every child". If it really was for every child; then how come there aren't any of same sex pairings? Wouldn't that truly be for every child? Just because you change the ethnic background doesn't mean squat. They're still the same. And shouldn't they do ancient myths as well from these cultures? Not just changing ones written by the Teutonic born Brothers Grimm all the time. And lets not forget the Dane, Hans Christian Anderson, too. And then Aesop and other great writers of the past. Just because Rosie Perez does "Robinnita Hood" that doesn't mean the show is "politically correct". (God, how I miss the show "Politically Incorrect"!! But I'm so glad to see Bill on tv again. And isn't it funny that it's on HBO?)

  


If anybody is confused on the watchtower placements; it's simple. The towers on the mountains are at the four points of the compass. They are located at 0, 90, 180 and 270 degrees. Then the towers along the forest are at the points in between. These are located at 45, 135, 225 and 315 degrees.

  


I also know that there is some OOC-ness. If anybody did notice the summary at the top of the story; you would have been prepared for it. To all those who do complain.... please pay ATTENTION! I might even make Vegeta sing that song "I know you, I waltzed with you once upon a dream" to Kakarot if you people make my mad or piss me off with complaints about there being any OOC-ness after I stated in the beginning that there would be some. I've got it written down word for word people! I'll use it! I swear I will!

  


Oh yeah!! What did everybody think of my counter spell from Piccolo? I thought it up all on my own. I'm quite pleased with it. I also thought different colored fairy dust for each one of the mages would be cool.

  


Well you all don't have to review. I know I've stated this at the end of every chapter for "TBA". So... I'm consistent. Sue me! No wait! Don't! All I can spare is my dog. He doesn't do much; just follows me everywhere I go.

  


But if you do have strong opinions and want them to be heard, then go ahead and review. Otherwise, enjoy.

  


By the way, I may not be able to post a new chapter every week for this story like I've been doing for "TBA". I've only got one full chapter done and this is it. Just partial chapter 1 and that's about all. "TBA" is getting most of my attention right now. And my muse for this story has been playing hide and seek. Please don't throw a fit if I don't get new chapters out for this story every week.

  


And with that I say to all of you, good day and good-bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Sleeping Ouji

Chapter: 1

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the median used within this story. I am not making any profit other than my own enjoyment. Still want to sue me?

  


❀ Chapter One ❀

  
  


Just one week shy of sixteen years later...

  


Clad in a long black robe over his red tunic and black hose; King Vegeta was standing at a window of the royal bedchamber. Almost sixteen years ago he had looked out the very same window holding his just born first son to watch the dawn. Little did he know at that peaceful moment the pride he felt would be foreshadowed by the an evil plot.

  


As he watched the farmers and shepards tending their duties his mind wondered back to the most painful day of his life. The day after Frieza and Babadi placed their vile curse upon his firstborn child.

  


All of his guard was questioned of how the evil duo had gotten inside the wall surrounding Castle Vegeta. None knew. Soldiers and archers had been placed at strategic posts about the grounds to keep watch over the celebration. The Council of Sorcery had determined the malicious pair used dark magic to get within and out of the great wall.

  


The news that they could use magic at any moment to get to his son sent a freezing chill down the King's spine. 'How could he and his men protect the boy if Frieza and Babadi were able to travel anywhere at will?' The answer was far to painful to be spoken aloud.

  


So all dragon items were destroyed or melted down. It was horrible to see the beautiful marble dragon statue given to them by King Tien and Queen Launch smashed by the very ones to give it to them. It had been centuries since anyone had seen a dragon. Many felt they had gone extinct. His people could only hope. For now the boy was in the hands of three brave souls.

  


Kami, the head mage, had discussed with the council in private on a plan to keep the prince safe until the curse's time ran out. His sons, Nail, Piccolo and Dende, had volunteered to take the baby under their collective wings and go somewhere secure to hide.

  


Using spells to change theirs and the babe's appearances they left two nights later. King Vegeta and his wife both wept as they watched their son carried off to safety. They prayed every night since for the Gods to kept them safe.

  


The spell on the baby would wear off when he turned sixteen. The spells used to change the brothers into Saiyajins would wear off when the boy was at last safe. Little Prince Vegeta had looked like a common Saiyajin baby when they left. His hair was no longer in a flame and his tail had disappeared. He still had the widow's peak and his eyes still had his father's intense heat when looked into.

  


During the long years awaiting the return of his firstborn; he and Queen Bulma had been blessed with two more children. Twin boy and girl. They had their mother's looks. And so in honor of the Queen and Little Vegeta; they were named Trunks and Bura. There was no celebration for their births. The royals feared the same fate would befall them as their older brother.

  


As they got older their hair colored changed. What was once a dark purple on both heads had turned a pale lavender on Trunks and the same blue of Bulma upon Bura. Their eyes were the same crystal blue of the Queen. They brought joy and some comfort to the monarchs. But their hearts still cried to hold their eldest child.

  


News often came from the south proclaiming that Frieza and Babadi's jagged mountain castle always had flames rising and sparks emitting from within. Scouts were also seen coming and going to and from the thorn encased palace and lands. It was believed they were sent to search for the much missed Prince and suffered the wrath of the evil partners when news was not to the duo's liking.

  


As long as the mountain flashed with fire and lightening, and troops were sent searching, all believed the boy was still alive and well.

  


The sight of his second child, Trunks, riding beside his closest friend, Goten, brought the King back to the present.

  


Goten was the second son of King Bardock and Queen ChiChi. The boy had been born with a tail. He kept it well hidden under his clothes at all times. Trunks, at fourteen, looked like he would be a tall fine looking man when he reached maturity. Goten, at thirteen, looked almost like his cousin Gohan, Turles and Pasha's second child. The King had a feeling that the pair would be mates some day, it was quite evident in the way they behaved around each other.

  


Soon he spotted Kakarot racing with his cousins to meet with the other boys. Kakarot was far into the lead with Raditz just slightly behind and Gohan even further than that. Apparently Kakarot had the same fearlessness as his father when it came to riding horseback. The boy had grown into one of the most handsomest Saiyajin ever known. He was also a General in his father's army. His prowess and skill in battle was fodder for many ballads and maiden fantasies.

  


King Vegeta and King Bardock had discussed at length some nights ago about the marital fate of Bardock's oldest boy. The young man was stubborn when it came to choosing a mate. They hatched a plan to introduce Prince Vegeta to the other when he was finally returned. Hopefully sparks would ignite between the two and they would fall in love.

  


Vegeta smirked when he realized he was playing matchmaker for the son he hadn't seen in many years. Bulma would be furious to have her baby returned to her only to have him married off. She had taken the separation the hardest. For almost a year she cried to sleep every night for their son.

  


With a sigh King Vegeta stepped away from the window. He had business to attend. Sending a prayer to the heavens for his eldest child's safe return before he went to his study. He stepped away from the window and entered the room that was attached to the royal chambers by a large wooden door. 

  
  


Down in a field five young men are riding horses...

  


"Hold up there, Kakarot! Some of us aren't as good of riders as you!" Gohan yelled to his cousin. He preferred to be studying with the scholars at home than out on horseback. His blue tunic billowed in the wind created by the speed with which he rode. Black tights clung to muscular legs that had a death grip around the poor white gelding's ribs. While in stirrups black leather boots kicked with their heels into the horse's flanks.

  


"Sorry about that, Gohan! I just forget that some people would rather study books than be out riding or fighting." a handsome grin graced the continence of Bardock's eldest son, Kakarot. The now twenty-one year old prince was one of the most famous Saiyajin of his generation. Wildly spiked hair framed a face of a warrior angel. Lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes were admired by young ladies. Even the lads. His height was indeterminate since he was riding, but by the length of his legs and torso one could tell he was quite tall. Said torso was clothed in a white tunic the same style as his cousin's blue one. His body clinging hose was the color of tan and his boots were of dark brown suede in a hessian style.

  


"Very funny, Kakarot! You probably wouldn't even have the patience to read a book unless it was about a new fighting technique." Gohan counter replied to his older cousin. The young men often verbally fought when ever they were in close proximity.

  


"Huh! Are you saying that I'm illiterate? I'll have you know I've been reading books well before you were born, cousin." Kakarot had slowed his black as night stallion down enough so his cousin could ride along side him. He preferred to fight face to face.

  


"Not at all, Kakarot. I'm just saying some rely on brute strength other than their wits." Gohan shot back. He knew he'd get it later from his cousin, but for now he was happy just to goad him into a fight.

  


Kakarot was quick to know what his younger cousin was trying to do. Get him angry and start a fight. A fight that Gohan would not be able to win. 'Why he would even start a fight when he knows he'll lose is beyond me,' Kakarot though to himself before he replied to the younger prince's comment. "Well, Gohan. That's where you're wrong. It doesn't show very much intellect when you try to start a fight with someone far stronger and faster than you. One who's also had far more training and experience than you. All you're wits in the world and knowledge of mathematical equations aren't going to keep you out of the medics' tent. So if I were you, I'd be careful of whom you tried to start a fight with." A sound heel to his mount's flanks and Kakarot was off after the other Princes leaving behind a chagrined Gohan.

  


Several minutes later Kakarot had caught up to his younger brother Goten, his cousin Raditz and Prince Trunks. They were laughing about some jokes they heard from old Roshi and discussing news of the long going war's latest battle. Goten rode on his favorite cream and black maned colt while Trunks road upon a roan bay gelding. Raditz was on his beloved pale gray stallion.

  


Goten wore a light blue tunic over dark blue britches with black leather boots. Trunks was clothed in a green shirt with brown leather chaps over a pair of britches in a darker hue. His boots were brown leather under the chaps' legs. The very tall and broad bodied Raditz wore a black tunic over top gray hose. His boots wore of black brushed suede.

  


"Hey there, Kakarot. You and Gohan going at it again, aye?" Trunks greeted one of his closest friends. Those two were always finding something to fight about.

  


"Of course! What else is new!" Goten answered for his older brother. He had no idea why Gohan always started the fights. Goten believed it was a away to get out of studying. But who really knew? Gohan was just as unbalanced as Raditz at times. Both of his and Kakarot's cousins were unpredictable.

  


"Georgette Van Holden tried sneaking into my room last night." Kakarot let the bomb drop. The blonde haired Tuffle heiress was a pain in his hindquarters. "She's gone as far as getting her brother to join the Saiyajin Army just so he could get her love letters to me. I swear she's a public menace."

  


Gohan had arrived at the group in time to hear about his cousin's problems with a certain admirer. He laughed along with the others over the news. It seemed the titled blonde strumpet was doing her best to ketch herself a Saiyan Prince. Especially one that was to inherit the throne of his sire's kingdom. Gohan took a long breath so he could speak, "poor, Kay. She lost all chances with Rad after he married and mated with Marron. Now she's set her cross-hairs on you."

  


"Well that's too damn bad for her. I'm not interested in anything that whore has to offer. When ever she comes near me I feel like retching. Doesn't she realize a Saiyan can pick up on all those smells that cling to her. Father's got a hunting hound bitch that gets around less than her." Kakarot was practically growling as he continued to complain. It took all his strength of will to keep from physically striking his cousin as he wished to do to Georgette.

  


Gohan just smiled away. He knew that he found a raw nerve. 'Maybe I can get a good spar out of Kay today.' Gohan was about to say something more, but was beaten to it by his brother.

  


"Kakarot, you haven't shown any interest in anyone. Maybe that's why she feels she may have a chance at you. Perhaps you should start courting a decent maid or virginal lad." Raditz advised his younger cousin.

  


"That's the problem, Rad. There just isn't anyone I want to court. I think I'm doomed to never finding my life mate." Kakarot stared off toward a distant tower. He became lost in the thought of never seeing his true love again. Flashes of a widow's peek and deep black eyes haunted his mind as they did his dreams at night.

  


Gohan suddenly felt awful. Here he was trying to get his cousin mad at him enough to get a decent spar. Instead he just caused Kakarot sadness. "Sorry, Kay. I didn't know you felt that way. I wouldn't have tried to get you mad for a good spar. Just promise me you'll stay away from Bura." Both he and Trunks' twin sister had known of their destiny since she turned thirteen. It was also obvious Trunks and Goten would be mates someday.

  


"It's alright, Gohan. Maybe a good spar will do me some good. And don't worry. I have no interest in Bura. She's more like a sister to me than anything else." Kakarot smiled towards his younger cousin. 'He wasn't so bad at times. Maybe Bura will keep him from being a total pain in the ass when they're mated.'

  


Growls from stomachs interrupted the hush. The group of perfect masculinity started laughing. There was nothing like the growl from a Saiyan stomach to cut the tension.

  


"Come on, guys. Let's go get some lunch. It's nearly an hour past noon." Prince Trunks led his companions to the castle's stables.

  
  


After the horses have been stabled....

  


Trunks led his friends into Castle Vegeta. The five noble men had given all stable hands orders to take special care of their mounts. All five stomachs were rumbling fiercely by the time they got to the dining hall. The delicious aromas of the noon day meal caused the rumbling to increase in volume. Several people within the hall laughed at the sounds. All five young men's stomachs sounded like great beast.

  


Trunks took his customary seat by his twin sister, the Princess Bura. Both siblings hailed greetings to each other. "Hello there, dear brother. My Goddess, it sounds like you've swallowed an Inhedra Tiger cub. Have a good run with the others?"

  


"Precious sister," this made Bura grit her teeth. She and her brother often used sappy endearments to nettle the other. "If I had swallowed an entire Inhedra Tiger cub, my stomach would have stopped growling. But low and behold, it hasn't. Now give me that roasted turnip before my rumbles loud enough to shake the roof down."

  


"My sweet loving brother, if you want a turnip, get it yourself! I'm not your maid. Nor am I your servant. Now, I had asked you a question. How was your run?" Bura reprimanded her brother with considerable haste. I would not do for any male in her company to think less of an equally titled woman.

  


Trunks stepped back as he blinked. His sister was crabbier today than usual. "Sorry, Bura. It's just that you were closer to the platter." he pointed to the tray sitting by her right arm.

  


"Oh, I'm sorry too. Make sure you say please next time." Bura handed over the still laden platter to her brother. Heaped upon the seasoned wooden tray was an assortment of different roasted meats and vegetables. A servant came with a tray of cheeses and breads. Another came with a flagon of wine and a jug of water.

  


Before long, Trunks' dinner plate, water glass and his wine goblet were full and being quickly consumed. The young prince did stop long enough to ask his twin a question, "Bura, why so glum? You're usually less hostile in our game. What's the matter?"

  


"Look over there, brother. See that fool merchant Hercule's other daughter? Do you see whom she has her bosom pressed against?" Bura indicated were Gohan was sitting. A black haired and blue eyed young woman was blatantly flirting with him.

  


"Isn't that Videl? Hercule's second daughter?" Trunks was rather disgusted as he watched Videl press her chest tighter to Gohan's left arm. She was trying to play the helpful maid to the Prince. Videl only accomplished looking like her strumpet older sister, Georgette.

  


Bura was very clearly angry. "If she does not stop, I swear Trunks, I might beat her."

  


Trunks knew about his twin's feelings for the scholarly Prince. Since he was not seeing the display with anger clouded eyes, Trunks noted that every time Videl came closer Gohan gritted his teeth. It was clear his friend did not appreciate the merchant's daughter's attentions. "Look, Bura. Gohan does not seem to enjoy Videl's actions. I think he may be as angry as you are."

  


"Then all the more reason she should cease her antics." Bura was now the one to growl like an Inhedra Tiger cub.

  


Trunks had hoped his observation would have cooled his sister's ire. He believed that the evidence of Gohan's revulsion would help Bura to see the other Prince was not a deceiver in his affections. It just made Bura more incensed. Apparently, she was protective as well as possessive when it came to Gohan. Trunks just hoped Bura would not lose the rein he held upon her temper.

  


Luckily, Gohan excused himself and joined his brother and cousins. His actions left behind a petulantly pouting Videl. She was not the only sister whom had a ruff time of landing herself a Prince.

  


Trunks softly chuckled. Bura began to relax and she joined her brother in his mirth. The look upon Videl's face was priceless. Others about the hall had seen the show. Many were appalled of the Tuffle's audacity. Many had the knowledge of Prince Gohan and Princess Bura's courtship.

  


Gohan sat down between Goten and his older brother. He saw how difficult it was for them to hold in their mocking laughter. With a withering glare, Gohan reproached his family members. "Why the hell didn't any of you pull me away from that horrid wench? I was about to gag on the bile in my throat. Some knights of the realm you all are."

  


Kakarot couldn't help laughing. His cousin looked as if he'd bit into a rotten piece of fruit. Of course when talking about the merchant's daughters, that was as close to the truth as one could get without saying harlot or other such monikers.

  


"Oh, shut up , Kakarot." Gohan said to his cousin peevishly. This got the other two laughing. Gohan was not having a good day. This left Gohan grumbling about the obtuseness of his brother and cousins.

  


"Now Gohan, be careful what you say. You might not be able to take anything back." Raditz cautioned his younger sibling.

  


Kakarot stopped guffawing long enough to pick on his cousin. "If you're so smart, why didn't you get yourself away from that leech earlier?"

  


"Because Kakarot, not all of us are uncouth jackanapes like you." Gohan was irate enough to forget his brother's advise. His words had eliminated all mirth from Kakarot's continence.

  


Face gone hard as granite, Kakarot, gave Gohan a withering glare. "I suggest you watch your tongue, cousin. The only thing holding me back from pounding you senseless is my own experience with Hercule's whorish offspring. I will only be kind this once."

  


Gohan's own face had become crestfallen. He could not believe of how stupid he was for snapping at his own kin. "I apologize, Kay. Videl had angered me overmuch and I took my ire out on you, my own family. I truly am sorry, Kakarot. And to you both as well, Raditz and Goten." Gohan then bowed low to show his sincerity. The other three forgive their relative's temper induced words.

  


A page walks over to the young men. He hands Kakarot an enclosed note then goes back to his other duties. Not a word was spoken. He just left the missive and left.

  


"That was strange, Kay. What is father's page doing handing you a note without a word uttered?" Goten was curious about this happening. It may have been another assignment for his older brother. Kakarot was often sent on special errands to foreign lands. He was one of the best Saiyajin riders ever and deadly accurate with his sword and hand-to-hand combat.

  


"It could be anything, Goten. Best not get overly exited just yet." Kakarot could read his little brother like a book. He was deeply touched by Goten's concern for his safety. Of course he'd be the same if their places were reversed. Kakarot carefully opened the seal and unfolded the letter. He did indeed get summoned to King Vegeta's chambers after the noon meal.

  


The letter also stated his horse would be readied to leave after he was given his task. Kakarot became curious himself at the secrecy of the note. Nothing else was written upon the parchment. Not a clue about where he was to go. Or what the journey's end might hold.

  


At the others' questioning looks, Kakarot informed them all the note entailed. "I'm to go see King Vegeta after luncheon. My horse will be readied for me when my task is given. That is all it states."

  


"It must be serious, Kakarot. Be careful upon your journey. Mother would be distraught if you were to become harmed or worse." Goten cautioned his older sibling. He didn't want anything to happen to Kay. They were closer than most brothers. Kakarot was a much a hero to him as their father.

  


Kakarot patted Goten's back. He tried his best to allay his brother's fears. "I promise to use utmost caution, Goten. You'll see me back here before you even know it. Now let me finish my meal. The faster I get to King Vegeta's chambers, the faster I'll get to completing whatever undertaking he has set for me."

  


All four young men went back to eating the large luncheon. When Kakarot was finished, he excused himself and quickly went to his room and washed any food stuffs from his appearance. He then bounded up the large flight of stairs to the King's chambers when he was sufficiently cleaned. Kakarot had a feeling that speed would be best for this appointment.

  
  


At the King's chambers...

  


Kakarot stepped in front of a large ornately carved wooden door. The door would open to King Vegeta's large and spacious study. A room that Kakarot had seen often. He rapped his right hand's knuckles upon the door. A few minutes passed before the portal was opened to allow Kakarot entrance.

  


The young Saiyan royal was not expecting to see his own father to admit him. Kakarot instantly knew the summons was very important if his sire was present. Most of his previous assignments had been orders to regiments in distant lands. He was secretly hoping to be sent back to the front lines. This recent lethargy had begun to grate upon his nerves. Especially when being constantly pestered by an ambitious merchant's daughter.

  


"Father, King Vegeta. You've sent for me, sire?" Kakarot bowed to both Kings as he stated their names. The eldest son of Bardock went straight to the business at hand. Kakarot was not known for wasting time with silly pleasantries. His quick glance about the room showed him that nothing had been changed since his last visit.

  


Along one wall several large cases held books, maps and Saiyan artifacts. A few benches and chairs were arranged nearby along with a small pedestal table covered by lace tatted by Queen Bulma. Atop the lace a silver candelabra gave luminescence for readers.

  


Two tall windows stood behind the King's large and ornately carved wooden desk. Sunlight shining through the windows lit the room's objects far more sufficiently than candles.

  


A large fireplace set along the opposite wall from the cases. A few benches were usually set nearby for discussions upon cold nights. A small door along the same wall led into the royal chambers.

  


King Vegeta indicated the left bench before his large desk. Bardock had already retaken the right seat. Kakarot sat upon the offered seat while King Vegeta sat back into his own chair. King Vegeta and Bardock shared a look before the Saiyan sovereign began informing Kakarot of his assignment.

  


Bardock arranged his armor to a comfortable position before he took his seat. The polished silver chest plate had been created by a master blacksmith. The Saiyajin symbol of a large dragon in his house's color was carefully emblazoned at its center. A strongly knitted chain mail headpiece hung about his broad shoulders. Bardock's other attire was made of heavy cottons and velvets in a dark blue. His black leather boots shone in the sun's light.

  


King Vegeta was similarly dressed as his old friend. He too wore a large polished chest plate of silver with the dragon symbol, but his was in the color of the Vegeta House. The large black dragon looked ominous against the silver armor. He was still wearing the red tunic and black hose from that morning. The black robe had been exchanged for the armor. Both King Vegeta and King Bardock would be engaging each other in a sparring match after the present business was taken care of.

  


"I'm not sure if you've heard the news yet, Kakarot. Peiza Harbor and the neighboring village has been devastated by Frieza's main army, The Ginyu Squadron. We need you to ride out and give the local militia these papers." King Vegeta handed over a leather bond scroll to an astonished Prince.

  


Kakarot couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being sent to deliver some papers instead of given an important official appointment. "Peiza Harbor has been destroyed, sire? And you only want me to deliver some papers to the head of the local militia? You're not sending me there with a squad of our best crack troops? Don't you think I could serve best by taking a team and beating the Ginyu Force instead of as a messenger boy?"

  


Both Bardock and King Vegeta understood his agitation; but orders were orders. "Do not question my orders, young man. Those papers need to be delivered posthaste, and you're the best rider we have. You will take the missive to Peiza and return here ASAP." King Vegeta stood before the, now chagrined, Prince in all his royal dignity.

  


"Yes, sire. But as a General, don't you think I should stay there and make sure the garrison is well armed and protected?" Kakarot continued to argue for a chance to assist in the port town of Peiza's defense.

  


"These papers will be sufficient enough for now. We need you to get them there as quickly as possible. Now get going, son. I don't want to hear another argument to his majesty." Bardock ordered his son. He knew the boy wanted to fight the Ginyu squad instead of delivering messages, but right now they needed him nearby. Prince Vegeta would be returning soon. It was not conductive to the two kings' plan for Kakarot to be absent or worse, killed.

  


Kakarot stood from his seat and bowed to both royals. "I will do as my King bids me, sire. Please forgive my impertinence." When King Vegeta dismissed him, he quickly left to ready himself for the long trip.

  


Watching the door close behind the Prince, both Kings waited in silence for a few moments. Soon, Bardock ventured to put forth a query to his oldest friend. "I don't think he realizes what we have planned. Do you think meeting Prince Vegeta again in such along time will start Kakarot to become less closeted? Are you certain they will fall in love with each other, Vegeta?"

  


"I believe Vegeta was born with a tail for a reason, Bardock. It just seemed as if fate was playing her hand in our eldest boys' lives. Don't you think it was strange that both you and ChiChi had discussed the possibilities of our families joining the day right before Vegeta was born? The day after Bulma and myself talked about the exact same thing? And how Kakarot has been so withdrawn compared to his youth ever since Vegeta was taken into hiding? I believe our sons have been born to be each other's mates. And not just Kay and Vegeta. It seems Trunks and Goten are showing the signs as well." King Vegeta leaned his elbows atop his large desk. He then clasped his hands together and placed his chin upon the knuckles.

  


Bardock knew exactly what his old friend meant. It did seem too unreal to him at times. Fate truly was showing her hand to all the world. That may have been part of the reason behind Babadi and Frieza's evil curse. To test fate and the mettle of both young men. "Well, let's just hope he gets back in time to meet Vegeta again. And let us also hope that they do find the connection they once shared."

  


Nodding along with Bardock, King Vegeta agreed. "For both our boys' sake. Kakarot needs to find that part of himself he closed off long ago. It may do him well on the battlefield to be so distant, but nowhere else. And I want Vegeta to be with someone that deserves him. It may be nearly sixteen years since I've seen my son, but I know he's as good and sweet as when he was little."

  


"How do you know this, Vegeta?" Bardock inquired of the other royal.

  


"Dreams. I've been seeing Vegeta in my dreams. He may look different. Short hair and no tail, but I know it's my son. And he too, is lonely for someone special. And that person just may be Kakarot."

"Then let us drink to our sons. Let their future be blessed with love, many happy years and lots of children." Bardock rose from his seat to get himself and Vegeta two large goblets of wine. When he came back to hand Vegeta the goblet, they both toasted to their sons' futures with relish of the heady brew. After setting their goblets down, they both exited the chamber and went to commence their spar.

  
  
  
  


§Author's Notes§

A big "Thank You" to Squall-Sama. I have been informed that the forest tower placements were wrong. Here are the correct compass points of the towers. North-East, South-East (not East-South), South-West and North-West (not West-North). Thank you very much Squall-Sama. I just went around clockwise and didn't know North and South went first at those compass points. I'll re-post the prologue with the corrections.

  


I hope everyone liked the chapter. Not much, I know. Vegeta will show up in the next chapter under an assumed name. His and Kakarot's meeting, I hope, will have sparks. Just got to write the darn thing!

  


I want to thank everybody for waiting patiently for this chapter. The weather was a bitch this past month. Every other day and night there were thunder and lightning storms. I unplug my computer during those. If anybody feels like complaining, they can buy me a new computer if mine gets fried by lightning. No offers? I didn't think so.

  


And my muses went AWOL for a while. I think they went on a road trip without me. The two of them came back with good tans and sun bleached hair. Both looked like surfer dudes. I guess brownies aren't working much. Got any more ideas, Kewla?

  


And now for my usual "nobody needs to review" speech. Everyone knows the drill; you don't have to review. I will never do that bullshit that some authors pull and say I need a certain amount of reviews or no updates. I've read plenty of those myself. And guess what? I never review! I don't like being told what to do. Never have and never will. I may ask everybody some opinions about certain things, or to correct me if I goof like with the towers, but I will never demand reviews. That is a promise.


End file.
